Gallius Rax
Gallius Rax, soms ook wel Galli genoemd, was een Fleet Admiral binnen de Imperial Navy en de Counselor to the Empire tijdens de laatste maanden van de Galactic Civil War. Rax was een vertrouweling van Emperor Palpatine en had door zijn hoge connecties erg veel macht binnen het Galactic Empire. Na de dood van de Emperor was het de taak van Rax om de Contingency, die Palpatine had opgesteld voor zijn dood, uit te voeren. Tijdens de laatste maanden van de Galactic Civil War gaf Rax het bevel aan alle overblijvende troepen van het Imperial Military om zich te verzamelen op Jakku. Rax benoemde zichzelf tot Counselor to the Empire en werd hiermee de laatste leider van het Empire. Biografie Ontmoeting met Darth Sidious Gallius Rax werd geboren op de woestijnplaneet Jakku in 42 BBY. Op twaalfjarige leeftijd deed Rax een poging om van de planeet te ontsnappen door zich te verstoppen aan boord van de Imperialis, het privéjacht van Sheev Palpatine. De Sith Lord voelde de aanwezigheid van Rax en stelde hem voor een keuze: snel sterven of het lot aanvaarden dat Palpatine voor hem had voorzien. Rax koos het tweede. Palpatine gaf hem de opdracht om de constructie van het Jakku Observatory te overzien en te bewaken. Gedurende een periode van 10 jaar Rax bewaakte het observatorium. Hij doodde zelfs om voorbijgangers ervan te weerhouden om de plaats te betreden en haar geheimen te ontrafelen. In 20 BBY had Rax zijn tweede ontmoeting met Palpatine. Als beloning gaf Palpatine hem een goede opleiding en een militaire training. In dienst van het Empire Op twintigjarige leeftijd was Rax een Commander binnen de Naval Intelligence Agency. Door zijn goede banden met Palpatine en zijn manipulatief gedrag kreeg hij meteen een hoge rang en kon hij doorheen de jaren steeds meer invloed uitoefenen binnen het Empire. Zijn rapporten gingen in het begin enkel naar ISB Colonel Wullf Yularen, die vanaf 14 BBY tevens een Deputy Director en leider van de NIA was. Na de dood van Yularen gingen zijn rapporten echter rechtstreeks naar de Emperor. Tegen 4 ABY was Rax een Admiral. Vlak voor het uitbreken van de Battle of Endor werd Rax door de Emperor ontboden op de Death Star II. Palpatine gaf hem het bevel voor de Contingency uit te voeren mocht het Empire de slag verliezen. Rax ging aan boord van de Super Star Destroyer Ravager en begaf zich met een vloot naar de Vulnipus Nebula waar hij zich met zijn troepen schuilhield totdat de slag voorbij was. Toen bleek dat de Emperor het niet overleefd had startte Rax met de uitvoering van de Contingency en werd hij benoemd tot Fleet Admiral. Leider van het Empire Een van de belangrijkste stappen van de Contingency was de vernietiging van het Empire. Wanneer dit eenmaal voltooid was had Rax het plan om met een aantal trouwe officers en troepen naar de Unknown Regions te vluchten en daar een nieuwe organisatie te stichten die het Empire kon vervangen. Rax ging in het geheim tips doorsluizen naar de New Republic om zo veel mogelijk tegenstanders en rivalen uit de weg te laten ruimen. Hierdoor werd Rax, die nog steeds over zijn vroegere invloed en connecties beschikte, al snel de de facto leider van het Empire. Om op de achtergrond te blijven benoemde hij Admiral Rae Sloane tot Grand Admiral. Hiermee werd Sloane de tweede leider van het Empire. Sloane probeerde zoveel mogelijk macht naar haar toe te trekken maar Rax hield in het geheim de touwtjes in handen. Rax installeerde ondertussen een Shadow Council waarvan de leden allemaal zeer trouw waren aan hem. Deze raad, waar Sloane overigens ook lid van was, bestuurde verschillende facetten van de oorlogsmachine van Rax namens hem. Na de aanslag op Mon Mothma op Chandrila keerde Sloane zich openlijk tegen Rax. Rax bracht haar al snel in ongenade en nam zelf de volledige controle over het Empire. Ondertussen liet hij ook Grand Vizier Mas Amedda gevangen houden op Coruscant waardoor niemand hem nog in de weg kon staan. Rax benoemde zich vervolgens tot Counselor to the Empire. Battle of Jakku Niet veel later liet Rax het laatste deel van de Contingency in werking treden. Hij gaf het bevel aan alle resterende troepen van het Imperial Miltary om zich te verzamelen op Jakku. Na zich hier maanden te hebben schuilgehouden arriveerde de troepen van de New Republic uiteindelijk waarna de Battle of Jakku uitbrak. Voor de slag gaf Rax nog een zeer charismatische toespraak. Vervolgens gaf hij het bevel aan zijn troepen om ten strijde te trekken. Rax ging ondertussen met Yupe Tashu, een voormalig Imperial Advisor naar het observatorium. Van daaruit wilde ze aan boord van een replica van de Imperialis gaan om zo naar de Unknown Regions te vluchten. Eenmaal daar zouden ze de overblijvende troepen van het Empire in het Galaxy oproepen om dezelfde route af te leggen en zich bij hen te vervoegen. Vlak voor ze aan boord gingen vermoordde Rax echter Tashu. Vervolgens zag Rax dat Rae Sloane en Norra Wexley het observatorium binnen waren gekomen. De twee vochten met Rax. Rax wist Norra onschadelijk te brengen maar werd vervolgens door Sloane neergeschoten. Sloane nam uiteindelijk de plaats van Rax in en hielp met de stichting van de First Order in de Unknown Regions. Bron * Aftermath * Aftermath: Life Debt * Aftermath: Empire's End * Star Wars Battlefront II (vermelding) Categorie:Admirals Categorie:Mensen Categorie:Imperial Officers